1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to legacy alarm systems of the type that seizes a plain old telephone service (POTS) line in order to transmit an analog alarm message, and particularly, to providing interoperability between such legacy alarm systems and gateways used to interface cordless telephones with a telephony network.
2. Background Art
A home or other alarm system designed to protect a dwelling or other location is commonly configured to electronically transmit alarms and other messages to an alarm disposition center for processing. The alarm disposition center may interrogate the alarm message in order to assess the related alarm and the need to dispatch emergency response personnel, such as police, fire, or medical personnel. As more and more electronic devices are being used within the home, and more and more of the devices are being used to communicate messages and other signals over mediums used by the alarm systems, homeowners and the service providers relying on the in-home devices to support their services may find it difficult to support interoperability of the dissimilar devices. This is a particular problem when more than one of the devices rely on the same residential gateway as the alarm system to electronically communicate with wide area networks (WANs) or other locations outside the home.